


"i read your diary"

by 80slieberher



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, all fluff, i think i made them 16 or 17 i dont rmr, its not nsfw but just for ref theyre in high school, just gays in love, no angst uwu, not eddie, who knew richie thot abt the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slieberher/pseuds/80slieberher
Summary: Eddie reads Richie's diary. - (tumblr quote request, "I read your diary.")





	"i read your diary"

Eddie didn’t mean to be nosy, sifting through his boyfriend’s things. He was just organizing, if you asked him. Richie’s room could use a little tidying up, and Richie was downstairs getting snacks, so Eddie figured the least he could do was clear off the bed. Yeah. That made for a good alibi.

It was when he came across a worn composition notebook labelled “Big Dick Tozier’s personal shit” that his interest was piqued.

He stood with the book in his hands for a moment - other contents that was on the bed now strewn on the floor - and considered opening it. Half of him was curious, he had to know what kind of personal things Richie could possibly be keeping (He kind of expected it to be drawing after drawing of dicks or boobs, maybe) that he wouldn’t outright tell Eddie. At the same time, as a good boyfriend, he should respect Richie’s privacy. Right? Right.

Eddie tried to put the book down on the floor - but _whoops!_  It fell open to a page. What a shame, Eddie guessed he would have to pick it up now, and if his eyes scanned over some of the words by accident? Well, that was just it: an accident!

_i can’t wait to grow old together, i already picked out the names of our kids_

Scrawled in Richie’s messy handwriting in bright red ink. Who was he not-waiting to get old with?

_we’ll have three, two boys and one girl. she’ll be the middle child, i already know she’ll be a daddy’s girl. wait, how does that work with two dads? im DEFINITELY the daddy here, so you know what i mean_

Eddie smiled and turned the page, sitting on the bed. He had a feeling he knew who this was about - this was dated just last week.

_our kids will all be named after songs. the oldest will be Jesse for Jesse’s girl, obviously, for how i feel about eddie’s mom._

Of course he would put that, even in his diary he just can’t help himself. (Eddie loves his ridiculous boyfriend.)

 _my little baby girl_ \- Eddie paused to swoon, but shook his head and continued -  _will be named roxanne, and the last adam._

_i could go on for hours about how i can’t wait to grow up and get married and prank eddie every morning and maybe even get a CAT with him, but i’m supposed to be meeting up with The Boys And Bev in a little-_

Eddie didn’t get to finish the sentence he was reading when Richie came scrambling into the room, throwing chip bags to the floor.

“Hey!” He grabbed for the book in Eddie’s hands, “Can’t you read? Tozier’s private shit!”

“I can read, in fact, I just read your little diary there,” Eddie snickered, but didn’t still teasing too long. His heart was bursting with far too much love. “I want all that, too, you know. Only a couple years before we’re out of here, and then we can do all that.”

“You think?” Richie sat down next to Eddie on the bed, making that stupid face he did whenever he pushed up his glasses as he did so.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Did you see the part about your mom then? I’m gonna get you so good, Eds, even when we’re thirty and adopting kids-,”

“Can it, trashmouth.”


End file.
